Un baiser fantomatique
by Jowl
Summary: Lorsque le fantôme d'un amour passé refait surface, des secrets se dévoilent.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà la première fanfiction que je publie, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît :) J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling que j'admire (sauf un personnage qui vient de moi)**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Un baiser fantomatique**

 **BOUM**

\- MAMAN ! hurla une voix à l'étage. 'MEAU A ENCORE MIS UN SCROUTT A PETARD D'ONCLE GEORGE DANS MA CHAMBRE !

La mère concernée posa la carotte qu'elle était en train d'éplucher ainsi que son couteau, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant à la chambre de sa fille, visiblement victime d'une farce de son frère ainé. Elle s'essuyait les mains dans son tablier, tout en soufflant des injures que ces enfants ne feraient pas mieux de répéter, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du logis de sa descendance et soupira de plus belle. Les jouets moldus de la petite Rose avaient été projetés sur le mur et à l'endroit où, visiblement, le Scroutt avait explosé, se trouvait une grosse marque noire. La petite fille avait les cheveux ébouriffés au plus haut point et son visage était recouvert de suie. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère dans sa chambre, la fillette de sept ans courut rejoindre ces bras, en pleurs. La mère la porta et lui caressa sa crinière. Non vraiment, cette fille avait hérité de ces cheveux ! Seulement ils étaient roux, comme ceux de son père.

\- Allons ma chérie, consola la mère, ce n'est rien. Je vais arranger ça, tout de suite !

Elle fouilla dans sa poche afin de prendre sa baguette qu'elle ne trouva pas. La jeune femme poussa un grognement en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait laissé au milieu des pommes de terre et des courgettes, sur la table de la cuisine. Elle descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée, sa fille toujours dans ces bras tel un vrai mollusque agrippé à son rocher. Elle arriva, cependant, à poser la fillette sur le canapé du salon où son plus jeune frère, Hugo, âgé de trois ans, regardait un dessin animé moldu avec, comme vedette, un rat qui faisait la cuisine dans un des plus prestigieux restaurant français. Lorsque sa fille fut captivée par le rongeur, confortablement installé sous la toque d'un rouquin, la mère put rejoindre la cuisine où la porte vitrée était ouverte.

\- Tiens, ce dit-elle, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir ouverte !

La jeune femme se dirigea donc à l'extérieur et découvrit, dans le jardin, son fils ainé voler sur le balai que son oncle George lui avait offert pour Noël. La mère, oubliant la bêtise que ce dernier venait de commettre, sourit tendrement en s'installant sur les marches en bois de la terrasse, afin de le regarder s'amuser seul, comme toujours. Il faut dire que Marceau se sentait souvent seul. Une fois, alors que sa mère avait vu de la tristesse dans son regard pourtant si joueur, ils avaient eu une petite discussion sérieuse tous les deux, où le garçon lui avait confié qu'il se sentait différent des autres membres de la famille. Sa sœur et son frère étaient plus calmes et la fillette apportait de très bons résultats scolaires en étudiant énormément. Alors que lui, il ne pensait qu'à faire des bêtises et avait des résultats corrects en ne faisant pas grands choses. Rose ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et Hugo à son père. Et Marceau ? Il ne savait pas. Il s'était même mis en tête l'idée qu'il était un étranger. A neuf ans, ce garçon se posait déjà ce genre de question, signe d'une grande intelligence. Le seul membre de sa famille avec qui il se sentait libre, c'était son oncle George. Lorsque son parrain lui demandait s'il voulait l'aider à sa boutique de Farces et Attrapes, le garçon était heureux et débordait de joie. Une fois, George lui avait même confié que Fred, son oncle mort durant la guerre contre Voldemort, l'aurait adoré et l'aurait engagé avec eux. Alors, depuis ce jour, la seule chose qui comptait pour Marceau était de travailler dans le magasin que ces oncles avaient construit. Au souvenir de ces confidences, la jeune mère laissa une petite larme couler le long de sa joue droite. Une faible brise la fit frissonner. Soudain, elle sentit ce vent frais lui caresser la joue, refuge de sa larme. C'était comme une caresse. Ces caresses à lui. Elle ne les avait pas oublié et la nostalgie la reprit, comme toujours. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cette lente et délicieuse douceur que la nature lui donnait. Les caresses avaient cessées laissant place à une faible pression sur cette même joue. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le vide.

\- Fred ? demanda-t-elle

Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle était convaincue que c'était lui, mais rien ne se produisit. Puis, quand l'espoir n'y était plus, elle vit une silhouette apparaître petit à petit. La forme devenait de plus en plus distincte et on pouvait, bientôt, voir le corps d'un homme. Une carrure de batteur de Quidditch, une grande taille, bien qu'il semblait assit, un regard à la fois joueur et envoûtant et des cheveux d'une pâleur qui laissaient penser que dans une autre vie, ils étaient roux.

\- Hermione, répondit calmement l'homme, la fixant

La concernée se plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, mais ne put retenir ces larmes de couler plus longtemps. Elle poussa de petits cris en refusant de retirer son regard du revenant. Ce dernier sourit avant de pouffer de rire et de prendre la jeune femme dans ces bras.

\- Là, là, c'est finis, je suis revenu, la rassura le jeune homme en lui caressant sa crinière brune

Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. Un silence rompu par les sanglots de la jeune femme. Fred balaya la maison, le jardin et le garçon qui continuait de jouer sans prêter attention aux pleurs de sa mère, en soupirant.

\- Tu t'es finalement mariée avec Ron, aborda Fred en reposant son regard sur le visage d'Hermione

\- Comme tout le monde le voulait ! répondit cette dernière entre deux sanglots

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je te voulais toi, Fred ! fit la jeune femme, en plongeant son regard dans celui du fantôme

Fred sourit tendrement en continuant de regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

\- Je t'attends là-haut, tu sais, finit-il par avouer

\- J'ai voulu te rejoindre, répondit-elle dans un souffle

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour Harry et Ron, conclut-il en baissant les yeux

\- Non, fit-elle en regardant à présent son fils qui nettoyait son balais, je ne l'ai pas fait...pour Marceau

Fred fronça les sourcils avant de poser son regard sur le jeune garçon. Il était grand, roux et avait un sourire malicieux et taquin. Il ressemblait à lui et à George dans le fond.

\- En latin, Marceau renvoie au dieu de la guerre, Mars, expliqua Hermione en continuant de regarder son fils. Dans les horoscopes moldus, il était dit que les Marceau étaient en général ambitieux, forts, volontaires, passionnés, habiles et résolus. Je trouve que ces qualités lui allaient bien, vu le contexte où on était lorsque j'étais enceinte !

\- Mars était notre dieu romain préféré avec George…, réfléchit Fred en souriant

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme en reportant son regard sur le fantôme

Fred en fit de même pour Hermione. Elle semblait à la fois triste et sereine. Il l'a regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de tirer des conclusions de ces réflexions.

\- C'est mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

Hermione hocha la tête lentement.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu es venu nous voir à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec George

\- Mais on avait fait ça qu'une seule fois…

\- Une seule fois peut suffire, Fred

\- Tu le savais quand…quand je suis…

\- Je l'ai découvert après la bataille de Poudlard.

Fred regarda de nouveau son fils, en souriant.

\- Ta mort m'avait rendue malade, mais…ce petit est resté fort et a continué à grandir normalement. J'ai pris ça pour un don de Merlin et je me suis battue pour lui...et pour toi. J'ai accepté les avances que Ron me faisaient et je me suis mariée avec lui.

\- Il le sait ?

\- Non. Notre relation était secrète, alors je me suis dit que l'identité du père de Marceau devait rester secrète aussi.

\- Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais George, oui

Fred se retourna brusquement vers la brune.

\- George ?

\- Il est le parrain de ton fils, comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Ça l'a intrigué, puisqu'il pensait que ça aurait été Harry. Mais il a vite compris quand je lui ai annoncé depuis quand j'étais enceinte. Il savait pour nous deux, alors il a su en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Tout le monde pense que c'est un prématuré. Tu sais, je n'étais enceinte que de deux semaines quand tu es...mort. Je me suis mariée avec Ron deux mois après la bataille. Je lui ai dit que j'avais eu peur de le perdre pendant la guerre, que je ne voulais plus qu'on soit séparé, alors il a accepté. Ma grossesse ne se voyait pas, alors je pouvais le lui cacher. Je voulais juste offrir un foyer stable à notre fils, continua Hermione la voix sèche, signe d'une prochaine crise de larmes. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai mentis à mon meilleur ami !

\- Allons, ce n'est rien mon ange ! la rassura Fred en la reprenant dans ces bras. Ce n'est rien !

\- George est le seul, avec mes parents, à être au courant. Je n'ai pas voulu le dire à Harry ou à Ginny, ou bien à tes parents, j'ai trop peur ! Je ne mérite pas d'avoir été à Gryffondor !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bêtise ? plaisanta Fred en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi

\- Oh Fred ! pleura Hermione en secouant lentement la tête. Je t'aime tellement, moi aussi

Le fantôme approcha sa tête de celle de son amante et posa ces lèvres translucides sur les siennes. Bien que le geste fût amoureux et beau, le mort traversa la tête de la vivante. Ils se retirèrent aussitôt avant de se regarder dans les yeux et d'exploser de rire.

\- Est-ce que Marceau le sait ? se reprit Fred

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit mais, il l'a appris tout seul, expliqua Hermione en se tournant vers son fils, toujours occupé avec son balai. Par les histoires de George, il s'est rendu compte que lui et toi aviez beaucoup de choses en communs. Il trouvait qu'il te ressemblait, que ça soit physique ou bien mental. Je lui ai donc tout avoué et il en a été plus qu'heureux et fier.

Hermione se retourna vers Fred en lui souriant tendrement. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que le garçon prenait comme plaisir à avoir comme père, Fred Weasley, un jeune homme mort qui aimait les farces et embêter les autres de son vivant.

\- Tu es son héros, précisa Hermione devant l'air ahuri du fantôme

Fred fixa la brune avec de grands yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon. L'ancien rouquin se leva avant de se diriger, d'un pas lent et fébrile, vers son fils. Hermione le suivit, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et un sourire aux lèvres. A l'entente des pas de sa mère qui se rapprochaient de lui, Marceau leva la tête vers elle et lui adressa le même sourire que George et Fred avaient quand ils venaient de faire une bêtise. Ce dernier pouffa légèrement en le remarquant.

\- Je suis désolé m'man, pour le Scroutt dans la chambre de Rosy, s'excusa le petit roux. J'ai voulu en améliorer un pour la boutique d'oncle Georgie, mais il m'a échappé des mains et il a couru dans sa chambre !

Fred éclata de rire à l'intention de son fils avant de lui caresser la joue. Marceau frissonna légèrement mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il s'inquiétait plutôt pour sa mère qui continuait de le fixer comme si elle était fière de lui, alors qu'il venait de faire une énorme boulette. Normalement, elle aurait dut se trouver en colère, le punir dans sa chambre et le priver de balai pendant deux semaines et lui, il lui aurait dit qu'il aurait préféré vivre chez son oncle George plutôt qu'ici, avec cette famille qui ne le comprenait pas. Fred continuait toujours ces caresses, un regard rempli de fierté pour ce bout en train qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Hermione regardait tour à tour son fils et son amant, heureuse de les voir là tous les deux, mais remplie d'une grande tristesse d'en savoir l'un décédé.

\- Maman ? demanda le petit garçon inquiet d'une prochaine crise

Hermione descendit de son nuage à l'entente de son nom et sourit à son fils, en essuyant la larme qui menaçait de couler. Ensuite, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Ce n'est rien mon ange, ça se nettoie

Marceau fronça les sourcils mais prit sa mère dans ces bras, il voyait bien qu'elle pleurait et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Fred regarda attendrit, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda une Hermione qui avait levé la tête vers lui et qui le regardait, à présent, avec une pointe d'inquiétude

\- Je suis encore là, maman ! répondit Marceau, surpris de la question de sa mère

\- Je ne suis jamais loin, tu sais, sourit Fred en faisant abstraction des remarques de son fils

\- Ne part pas, je t'en supplie !

\- Mais non, maman ne t'inquiète pas ! fit le petit rouquin en levant les yeux vers sa mère

\- Tu lui diras que je suis fier de lui ! continua Fred en montrant, d'un signe de tête, son fils. Il deviendra un excellent vendeur de Farces et Attrapes !

\- Fred reste ! supplia Hermione en pleurant de nouveau

\- Fred ? demanda Marceau en tournant la tête vers l'endroit que regardait sa mère

\- Je t'aime tellement Mione !

\- Non, Fred !

\- Maman, ça va ?

\- Sache que mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu !

\- FRED

 **FRED**

Hermione se réveilla en sueur et en larme, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle respira à grandes bouffées : elle suffoquait. Assise sur son lit, elle se massait les tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête ! Une masse à côté d'elle, bougea et s'assit, elle aussi.

\- Mon ange, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, en embrassa l'épaule de la concernée

\- J'ai rêvé que tu étais mort, Fred ! réalisa Hermione, en se plongeant dans les bras de son mari. C'était horrible !

\- C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! la rassura le rouquin, en caressant la crinière de sa femme pour l'apaiser. Raconte-moi, tout

\- On avait un enfant ensemble mais tu étais...mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard, alors je me suis mariée avec Ron pour élever notre fils et tu es revenu nous voir...en fantôme !

\- Et bah dis donc, je devais t'aimer à la folie pour revenir en fantôme ! plaisanta Fred, mais Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse. Aïe ! Je plaisante Mione, je t'aime à la folie et je serais venu te voir tous les jours en fantôme, même sous ta douche, parce que tu es cruellement excitante ! – Hermione ria et Fred se rallongea avant de caler sa femme contre son torse – Pour ce qui est de Ron, s'il s'avisait de toucher, ne serait-ce que d'un de tes cheveux, il aurait affaire à moi ! Et oui, nous avons trois magnifiques enfants, Marceau, Rose et Hugo Weasley. Vous êtes mes fiertés et je vous aime plus que tout !

\- Merci, Fred ! soupira Hermione en levant la tête vers son mari. Merci de me rendre heureuse à chaque instant !

Le concerné sourit avant d'embrasser la femme de sa vie, qui soupira d'aise aux lèvres sauvages de son mari posées sur les siennes. Non, un baiser fantomatique ne vaut rien comparer à ceux de Fred.

* * *

 **Re-coucou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est ma grosse bête noire et j'essaye de faire le maximum pour en faire le moins possible. J'ai donc décidé de publier une Fremione pour commencer, un OS qui plus est !  
** **J'ai pour projet une fanfiction longue cette fois ci, dont je réécris les premiers chapitres que je publierais sous peu. Pour en revenir à cet OS, Fred devait vraiment être mort à la base, mais je m'en remets toujours pas alors j'ai préféré le laisser en vie !  
** **Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire merci d'avoir lu et bisous.**


End file.
